Arigatou
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: ONESHOT. Sebuah SakuSasu poem fic yang iseng-iseng gue tulis sebagai sekuelnya Sayonara


**SUMMARY: **It's just a poem about him by her…

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Arigatou**

**© The Law Of Gege

* * *

**

_..._

_cinta.._

_sebenarnya apa itu cinta?_

…

_awalnya aku tidak tahu.._

_namun perlahan.._

_aku mulai tahu.._

_..._

_cinta itu.._

_bagaikan seekor burung.._

_yang terkekang.._

_oleh sangkarnya.._

_..._

_lalu siapa yang menjadi burung?_

_dan siapa yang menjadi sangkarnya?_

_..._

_selama bersamanya.._

_aku menyadari.._

_jawaban dari semua itu.._

_..._

_burung itu.. adalah cinta.._

_dan orang yang kita cintai.._

_adalah sangkar itu sendiri.._

_..._

_lalu siapa kita?_

_kita bukanlah siapa-siapa.._

_kita hanyalah sebagai penonton.._

_hanya menonton seekor burung.._

_yang berkicau merdu.._

_walau kita tak tahu.._

_apa yang sebenarnya.._

_burung itu nyanyikan.._

…

_burung itu terus terkekang.._

_burung itu adalah milik kita.._

_tapi sangkar tanah yang mengurungnya.._

_membuat kita tak bisa.._

_merasakan lembutnya.._

_mendengar indahnya.._

_..._

_walau kita tak mampu melihat.._

_wujudnya yang transparan.._

_._

* * *

Langit senja.. benar-benar indah. Bagaikan selembar kain emas yang terulur indah di sebuah tongkat langit yang berdiri kokoh. Matahari sudah lelah~ menyinari semuanya. Menyinari kebahagiaan. Menyinari kesedihan. Menyinari kemarahan. Semuanya. Semua telah ia sinari. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya ia istirahat untuk dapat melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya esok. Mungkin kita harus mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' pada sang raja siang..

Sepasang mata emerald menangkap sesosok yang tengah duduk bersimpuh. Melihat hal tersebut, bibir tipisnya agak sedikit melebar - namun seperti membentuk sebuah goresan indah di kanvas putih wajahnya. Matanya bersinar - entah itu adalah pantulan sinar mentari senja. Kakinya yang putih - bak sebuah guci porselen - melangkah, mendekati sosok yang telah lama ia kenal.

"Sudah lama?"

Tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan rajutan - menepuk lembut bahu orang yang sedari tadi duduk - menatapi sebuah makam tak bertuan. Kontan, ia refleks menengok ke belakang. Mata lavendernya melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang membawa seulas senyuman dan seberkas sinar dari mata emeraldnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Tubuh yang sempurna dan tanpa cacat sedikit pun - mulai duduk bersimpuh di samping sahabatnya. Mata hijaunya menatap kilauan yang terpantulkan oleh sebilah pedang yang tertancap gagah di gundukan tanah..

_

* * *

_

_..._

_aku membutuhkan sebuah kunci.._

_kunci untuk membuka sangkar tanah itu.._

_untuk membuka kurungan seekor burung.._

_..._

_aku mencari-cari.._

_aku bertanya-tanya.._

_dimana gerangan kunci itu berada?_

_..._

_semakin giat aku mencari.._

_semakin lama aku mencoba.._

_tetap tidak ada hasilnya.._

_..._

_lalu ada dimana?_

_ada dimana?_

_..._

_

* * *

_

Wanita itu berdiri. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo memantulkan sinar mentari merah. Mata lavendernya memandangi tubuh bungkuk di hadapan sebilah pedang panjang, sayu.

Dirinya masih saja duduk - walau sahabatnya sedang menunggunya. Membiarkan salju menjadi alas belahan buah persiknya. Masih. Masih saja ia memandang. Memandangi pedang tak bernama, tak bertuan. Bibirnya bagian bawahnya yang merah merona tergigit, lembut. Walaupun seuntai kalung yang mencolok menggantung di gagang pedang itu, sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Hanya sekilas saja, ia melirik. Baginya, pedang itu memiliki beribu-ribu arti.. yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan cara apapun..

_

* * *

_

_..._

_sangkar tanah itu terbuat dari tanah.._

_dan tanah pula lah yang menjadi kuncinya.._

_..._

_lambat laun.._

_aku mulai menyadari.._

_bahwa kunci itu.._

_adalah diriku sendiri.._

_..._

_kita tercipta oleh Tuhan.._

_dari tanah.._

_..._

* * *

Matanya yang berwarna hijau dan tidak pernah disirami air - kini mulai meneteskan air mata. Sebenarnya dirinya ingin menangis, menjerit. Tapi baginya itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Itu hanya membuktikan bahwa dirinya itu lemah. Dengan lembut, ia menyeka genangan air di pelipis matanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, semangat yang biasa ia tunjukkan telah kembali..

"Ayo, kita kembali.. sahabatku.."

Ajakan dari suara halus nan lembut itu meneguhkan pendiriannya. Ia tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan. Ia tidak boleh jatuh dalam keterputus-asaan..

Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya - sekaligus keterpurukannya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia mengikuti jejak sang sahabat.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.. karena telah.. mencintaiku.." ia berbisik lembut. Sosok mereka berdua hilang di tengah hutan yang gelap. Meninggalkan sepetak makam di tengah langit malam yang ditaburi oleh berbagai bintang yang bersinar..

Makam tetaplah makam..

Yang bisa dilakukan adalah membiarkan dirinya terpatri di bebatuan yang keras. Walaupun saat itu angin menghembuskan nafasnya yang dingin, bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang menghangatkannya, menemaninya..

* * *

…

_aku dapat membuka kunci sangkar itu.._

_burung tak terlihat itu bebas.._

_namun aku masih merasakan.._

_kehadirannya.._

_suara kepakannya.._

_dan kicauannya.._

_..._

_aku begitu bahagia.._

_merasakan kebebasan burung itu terbang.._

_..._

_dan tanpa kusadari.._

_aku menelantarkan dirinya.._

_yang menjadi sarang.._

_sekaligus rumah.._

_bagi burung itu.._

_..._

_..._

**THE END**

**.**

**..**

* * *

…

_**But baby don't cry..**_

_**You had my heart..**_

_**At least for the most part..**_

_**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime..**_

_**We fell apart.. Let's make a new start..**_

_**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime..**_

_**But baby don't cry..**_

…

*Ngepause lagu **A Little Piece Of Heaven**-nya **Avenged Sevenfold** di mp3*

(tarik napas dalem-dalem) **GYAAA!!! **LAGI-LAGI BIKIN POEM FIIIC!! GAK FULL PULAA!!

Eng, ini iseng-iseng gue buat pas lagi ngetik lanjutan Blue Eyes. Jadi, maap ya kalo ficnya agak-agak gaje gitu. Puisinya juga.. sulit dimengerti. Author sendiri sempet gak wudeng. (SFX: wong edan!)

Maklum.. **GAK ADA INSPIRASIIIII PAS BIKIN FIC INIIII!! **(stress gara-gara flashdisk yang berisi hentai ilang semua)

Terserah dah mau review ato kagak..

Makasih ye udah mau baca!!

**The Law Of Gege**

**a.k.a**

**Kosuke Maeda**


End file.
